


Верный враг

by DFox



Category: Coriolanus (2011)
Genre: Drama, Enemies, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Пять раз они сходились в поединке, и всякий раз Марций одерживал победу.
Relationships: Tullus Aufidius/Caius Martius | Coriolanus (Coriolanus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Верный враг

Нож скользил по точильному камню — размеренно и привычно. 

Мысли же прыгали с места на место, словно испуганные зайцы, ни на чем не задерживаясь подолгу.

Куда бы ни был брошен беспокойный взгляд — в прошлое, настоящее, будущее, — всюду Авфидий видел Кая Марция, всюду тот следовал за Авфидием неотступной тенью. Или это сам Авфидий спешил за Марцием, словно послушный ученик за своим учителем, словно нить — за иглой? 

Шел за его тенью? 

Сколько себя помнил, всегда — соперничал, всегда — противопоставлял себя Марцию, всегда притягивался.

После великих триумфов — и самых ужасных провалов.

Любовался — против воли, против желания; следил за успехами и промахами ревниво, как иная жена не следит за своим мужем. Искал встреч, раз за разом, сгорая в своей ненависти, мучаясь своим соперничеством, как сгорают от сердечного жара молодые любовники. И помнил, помнил все до мельчайших подробностей — каждое слово и каждый жест . А если вдруг забывал — заставлял себя вспомнить. Снова и снова.

Чтобы твердо знать, что существует на свете враг, ради смерти которого стоит жить. Чтобы победить того, кем хотел стать. 

Но в Кориолах военное счастье изменило Авфидию. Воздух наполнился дымом пожарищ, стонами раненых и плачем безутешных вдов. В Кориолах он, Тулл Авфидий, пил свое поражение крупным глотками, как воду, — и не чувствовал вкуса. 

Кай Марций же в Риме принимал лавровый венок из рук Сената и добавлял к старым титулам новое имя: Кориолан. И чернь, которую Марций так презирал, на краткий миг готова была вновь носить его на руках и сеяла его новое имя повсюду,будто споры неведомой заразы.

Судьба в который раз вознесла Кориолана на вершину славы и почета, Авфидия же втоптала в грязь. Кто он нынче? Генерал разбитой армии, отступивший из родного города, потерявший его? Что он ответит, глядя в глаза сыновьям своих погибших солдат? За что они сражались? Что получили — взамен отданной жизни и утраченной земли? 

Нож заскользил по камню быстрее, соскочил с визгом. Авфидий остановился, переводя дыхание: на самом краю лезвия появилась борозда. Пора было брать другой точильный камень, помягче, чтобы сделать лезвие способным разрубить пушинку. 

Нож был выкован по его рисунку и заказу на Кая Марция. Так охотник, собираясь идти на крупного зверя, подбирает рогатину; так снайпер придирчиво выбирает калибр пули.

Авфидию не нужны были ни рогатина, ни снайперская винтовка. 

Он собирался идти на Кориолана с одним ножом, закаленным в пламени его, Авфидия, ненависти и пропитанным его ядом и горькими, злыми слезами.

Он был готов на все, и знал: Марций не был хитрее дьявола, но раз за разом с дьявольской ловкостью избегал расставленных ловушек, а дрался — как истинный лев.

Когда-то Авфидий всей душой жаждал честной победы, ныне же он готов был на любую подлость. Его одержимость достигла предела. Его жажда — вкусить крови, разорвать зубами обнаженное горло, почувствовать, какова на вкус кровь Марция, — была такой сильной, что от нее, как от крепкого вина, кругом шла голова. Он помнил каждый мускул в твердом от напряжения теле, помнил опалявшее дыхание на своей коже, он мог бы с закрытыми глазами описать каждую мозоль на ладони, так часто хватавшей его за горло.

Пять раз они сходились в поединке, и всякий раз Марций одерживал победу. 

Авфидий знал: шестой станет последним.


End file.
